


Heartlines

by strawhatlove



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatlove/pseuds/strawhatlove
Summary: Zoro made the mistake of marrying Hiyori when she wasn't the one who owned his heart. Now he needs to write a way out of his misery.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

The Thousand Sunny swayed gently against the calm waves, ready for the tumultous sea ahead. Since Nami was already familiar with the chaotic waters around Wano, everything should be fine.

The navigator sighed with a letter in her hands. She didn't really know why they were on their way to pick up Zoro. The man sent the letter about two weeks ago. She read it what seemed like thousand times, but couldn't get if something was hidden between the lines. The swordsman went straight to the point. Words perfectly placed to say exacly what he needed.

_"Nami,_

_I came to know that you're travelling the seas again._

_Do me a favour and pick me up here in Wano._

_I'll be waiting in the beach._

_Zoro."_

Just like that. Three simple lines. Straight to the point. No sending hugs or regards.

It's been one year since they last saw each other, and to her dissapointment, it was on his wedding.

Her heart sank inside her chest everytime she remembered the day Roronoa Zoro married Kozuki Hiyori. It was the most beautiful celebration she has ever seen. They were boh so gorgeous. Everything was so colorful and elegant.

She swallowed the tears. She had already cried enough over this.

But this letter... Brought everything back. Why did he wanted to be picked up? Was his wife coming along? Where did he wanted to go? How long they would be on board?

And worst: would Nami stand watching closely their love?

She feared the answer was no. She would not stand that.

But she also couldn't turn her back to a nakama.

"Nami! Nami!" She heard the voice of their little doctor as he entered the Crow's Nest. "How long 'till we meet Zoro?" He asked with clear exciment, jumping around with a huge smile.

"Well, it's already 6pm. I'd say tomorrow morning, Chopper." She smiled sweetly to him, and laughed as he run to tell Robin and Franky.

After the crew achieved their dreams, they all decided to have a quick break at their respective homelands. That was when suddenly, Zoro said he should go to Wano, and in a matter of days, he got married and there he stayed. Brook stayed with Laboon and Crokus, Chopper went to Drum Island, Robin went to Water Seven with Franky; Nami, Sanji, Luffy and Usopp got back to East Blue.

But since Chopper's dream wasn't as tangible as the others's dreams were, Nami, Robin and Franky agreed to keep him company as he travelled around the world to find new medicines and make new researches.

But, of course, they had their own interests. Robin's curiosity would not cease after she discovered everything about the Lost Century. Franky's love for their ship would not dicrease after only three years travelling. And Nami was not satisfied after maping the whole world. She wanted to put even more precise information in her maps, and perphaps, remake some of them that were made in a hurry.

Nami sighed again. She was happy that they would have Zoro aroud again. But at what cost?


	2. The Proposal (Flashback)

Zoro served himself more sake. He was in the corner of a bar, trying to hide from everyone while he tried to relax.

He was never a man of having doubts and insecurities. He just always knew what to do. When he didn't, he would just leave the matter to luck.

But, somehow, the whole situation he was in felt a little off.

After he became the greatest swordsman in the world, he knew the adventure wasn't over. He now had to defend the title. And something told him he should be in Wano. The country had a great appeal to him. The home of legends and such a rich and honorable culture. He loved that place.

And after traveling the world so Nami could map it, he decided to take a rest. He wanted to train by the cherry trees, fight his enemies with the colorful background and get lost on the vilas where now everyone was truly happy. He wanted to protect the place where he and his nakama fought so bravely so the natives could live a dignified life.

Soon as they arrived there, Momonosuke and Hiyori had thrown a huge party to celebrate the return of their saviors. Zoro always tought it was strange the way Hiyori acted around him. He knew the reasons, he just couldn't get why. 

She was really surpised when Brook told her that Zoro planed to stay in the country, but Zoro wasn't really surprised when Hiyori asked him to marry her.

The woman was bold, he could give her that. But marrying someone he didn't know much about sounded a little crazy. He scowled when she made the question.

"Well, I know it's kinda strange. But, in our culture, people marry before really having feelings. And it's how the clans seal partnership. I'm sure it would be really symbolic if a Kozuki married a Mugiwara." She told him after they were alone. Proposing to him in front of everyone made him feel really unconfortable. "And... I already like you, so we're half way trough on the feelings matter." He remembered how red she was. 

Such a beautiful and strong woman, confessing to him.

The fist thing that came to his mind was Nami. 

The ideia of marrying Hiyori didn't look so bad. He was gonna get married eventually, right? Why not with her? She could surely offer him a good relationship. She was a good woman. But somehow the tought of the navigator disturbed him. He imagned Nami marrying someone else too, and felt distressed.

In the last two years, he and the witch had grown closer. He knew there was something behind the way his heart beated fast everytime she smiled at him, or how he now conciously fantasised about her. 

She sometimes flirted with him, but he couldn't tell if it was genuine. He kinda hoped that if she felt something more, she would come after him. After all, she never failed to demand whatever she wanted.

Maybe...He should talk to Nami before he made any decision. He told Hiyori he couldn't answer her wide away. She understood.

And at that bar table he was still thinking about the witch. Nervousness was stamped on his face. What he was gonna say to her? He didn't even knew exacly what he felt. But he knew he couldn't marry someone without knowing if he had the slightest chance to be with Nami.

That was when she entered the place. Shoulders down, not looking happy. Ordered something in the bar. 

His heart was beating so fast. He couldn't get his body to rise up from the table and go to her. He hoped she saw him at the corner and go drink with him. But that never happened. She sat there, not looking around. She only took her eyes out of her drink when she felt a hand in her shoulder. It was Trafalgar D. Law. 

Zoro could only watch as the two of them started to chat, and at some point, they were clearly flirting.

Disappointed, he knew that was the answer. 

He left the bar to tell Hiyori he was going to marry her.


	3. Sunny

"Liar" surely was not on the list of Zoro's defects. But lying to himself made him feel like one. The biggest one.

Remorse twitch in his stomach as he tought about everyone he failed. He didn't just fooled himself, but also Hiyori, Momonosuke, his sensei and even his nakama. He was ashamed.

What was the damn meaning of being the greatest swordsman in the world if he couldn't even be true to himself and others?

Marrying Hiyori was the most dumb and selfish decision he has ever made. She was a beautiful soul who deserved love, respect and tenderness.

He could not give her that.

That's why he was now on the beach, lying in the sand with his back against a tree, booze in his hand, waiting for The Thousand Sunny to appear in the horizon, so he could leave this country that could only remind him of his sin.

The whole year had been torture to him. He regreted his decision from the very moment the cerimony started.

But he stood by his choice, believing that one day he would fall in love with Hiyori.

He grunted, wanting to punch himself for being so stupid.

The sun started to rise as he fell asleep.

He was dreaming about the sea when he felt something caressing his arm. He opened his eyes to see the big smile on Chopper's face.

"Zoro!" The little reindeer exclaimed as he hugged the swordsman with affection.

The green-haired melted as the doctor said he missed him.

 _Damn my soft spot for this little bastard_!

He hugged Chopper back in his reserved way.

"Zoro-san! So good to see you again." He looked up to see Robin smiling. Franky was right beside screaming "SUPER" about something. He couldn't pay attention, 'cause his eyes were fixed on the navigator as she made way her to them.

Her hair swinging at the same pace as her hips. Wearing a silky white dress, she looked like an angel. A magnificent angel coming to his rescue.

"Zoro." She simply said, as a huge smile grew on her face.

He couldn't stop a huge smile from growing in his own face.

"Why wait for us in a place so far from the vilages, swords-bro? We're gonna have to walk a whole lotta to grab some food." Franky said lowering his sunglasses.

"Err...I was actually planning to set sail right away." He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up whit Chopper in his shoulder.

Robin raised her eyebrows. "We're not waiting for Hiyory-san?" She asked.

Everyone could hear Nami dry swallowing. Eyes turned to her, then back to the swordsman.

"She's not coming." He said, looking away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well..." Nami started, clearing her throat. "Guess we shall set off, then?" Everyone agreed.

Zoro took the bag where he packed few clothes and sharpening tools, placed the swords on his waist, and they all went back to the Sunny.

He was at home again.

.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.

After Zoro followed Nami's orders along with Franky to make the ship get going, he made himself comfortable at the men's quarters. But the place looked a little different, kinda empty. When Chopper entered the room, Zoro asked him about it.

"Well, things are working a little different here. Since it was just me and the other three, we didn't needed so much things around. Oh, and now Franky and Robin share the girls room, because they are together." He said the last part with a little lower voice, like it was a secret. Zoro made a surprised face, but he actually saw that coming. "And now the library is Nami's bedroom and cartography room." The little one explained. "It was really messy at the beggining, her stuff was all over the place!" He made a exasperated gesture. "But now I think she really likes it. But sometimes she does her work at the Crow's Nest. She even put a desk up there. I think she goes there when she's in a bad mood or sad..." He pondered, putting a hoove on his jaw. "Actually, she goes there a lot. But, anyways, it's gonna be just you and me here!" Zoro smiled at him.

"Right. Some things definitely changed. Something else I should know?"

"Hmm...Oh! We all have turns to cook! Since Sanji is not here. I'm sure we're going to get him and Luffy soon, but until then we have to cook. But don't worry, Nami and Robin always help me when I have trouble in the kitchen! They will help you too!"

"Tch. Who said I can't cook? If that ero-cook can, anyone can!" He rose fom his sit, remembering the times Hiyori asked him to cook an he almost burned the Kozuki Castle down. He failed her even at this.

°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.°~°.

As soon as she delivered the ordes to set sail, Nami went to her room. Only when safe inside the place, she let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding.

Sitting on her bed, she replayed his words in her head.

_"She's not coming."_

His wife was not coming. He was visibly upset.

Did she dump him?

Contrary to what she would think, that possibility didin't amused her. She was not willing to see Zoro suffer. And he clearly was.

After getting in place everything she was feeling about the situation and the swordsman, she went to the kitchen. It was her turn to make lunch. On her way, she saw Zoro doing push-ups in the lower deck. His naked torso shinning in the sunlight. He stopped for a moment and took a look at the ocean. His coutenence showed how sorrowful he was, but for brief moment, he smiled.

A warm feeling filled Nami's chest.

With a sight, se continued on her way, but didn't go unnoticed.

"Oi, Witch." She smiled hearing the nickname.

"Yes?" She turned to him, face unreadable.

"It's good to be back." He said in a low voice, but loud enough for her te hear from a distance.

"It's good to have you back, Zoro." She gave him her sweetest smile. "I'm gonna make lunch right now, and I'm feeling generous. The pirate hunter wants to eat something specifc?" He smiled at her words, feeling welcomed.

"Nah. I'll eat anything that goes with sake." He smirked, and she smirked back.

"It's _really_ good have you back." She murmured getting in the kitchen.

It was his turn to have the chest filled with warmth.


	4. The Break Up (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! I messed the order of the chapters, lol. This one goes before the chapter named "Nami's Nest"

Law was a charming man. He was sweet, tender, gentle, but tough when she needed him to be. Since he was a doctor, his habit of reading matched hers perfectly. Often they would share the same space while reading their books, occasionally stealing kisses from each other. The routine was peaceful. The time she spent on his submarine was full of discoveries and fun.

But she frequently remembered how they had grown their relationship to this point.

It all started in Wano, in the fatidct day Hiyori proposed to Zoro. She didn't waited for him to annouce his answer, and went to a bar to drink her feelings away. There, Law came to her. He quickly noticed the reason why she was so down. But he didn't judge her and, of course, he didn't encourage her to go after Zoro. He just changed the subject, and after some minutes, he showed his interest. She wasn't sure if he was just feeling sorry for her, or if the interest was real, but she soon would find that the captain of the Heart Pirates had his eyes on her for a long time.

He told her that since the events on Punk Hazard the navigator was often on his dreams and thoughts.

In a situation like hers, being so upset and needy, she was not in position to refuse such affection.

In that bar, they shared their first kiss.

His company was not enough to make her feel better when they attended to the ceremony days after, but it was comforting.

When the Strawhats sailed off, with the East Blue being the final destination, Law asked if he could go with them.

Sanji almost had a heart attack seeing the two of them together, but he survived.

As the time passed, the bond between them had narrowed. And when the time to get home arrived, she decided to live one more adventure on her boyfriend's ship.

But at some point, she knew she had to tell him the truth. After five months of the first kiss, Nami decided to return to Cocoyasi Village.

"Law... I'm returning alone." One day she just blurted it out. They were in the bedroom they shared.

"I saw this coming." He said in a soft tone. "You never forgot him, right?" He asked, sad. She confirmed with her head.

"I'm so sorry. You deserve better."

"Shh... Don't worry, kitten." Tears began to fall from her eyes when he used that nickname. "Being with you has been so amazing. I know you like me. And I always knew your heart didn't belong to me. But it was a honour to share such beautiful moments with you." He kissed her forehead.

They said much more sweet things that day. Wished each other the best things in the world and exchanged emotional goodbyes.

She knew she had made one good friend.

The people of her village threw a huge party when she came back. Nojiko gave her a tight hug and planted kisses all iver her face. Genzo cried so much while hugging her that it wet several strands of her hair.

The visit to Bellemere's grave was a moment of full circle. Last time she had been there, she promised her mother that her dream would come true. And it became. She now was a experienced, high-class navigator and cartographer. The first to map the whole world.

She had everything she ever wanted in the world: nakama, freedom, money.

But she still missed _something._

She still had one thing to conquer.

And she wasn't sure she would ever have the chance to do so.


	5. Nami's Nest

"Hmm...Nami, this Yakitori* tastes so good!" Chopper exclaimed, feeling satisfied after empting his plate.

"Chopper is right, Nami-sis. The onigiri is also SUU-PER!" Franky agreed.

"Thank you, guys!" She replied with a huge smile.

Zoro smiled while eating the food. This woman was good at everything. He wouldn't complain if one day she the place of that shitty-cook.

"So, Zoro-san..." Robin picked up his attention. "How's everyone in Wano?" She made that inocent face, but Zoro could see right trought her. She wanted to know about Hiyori.

"Yeah, how's Hiyori? Why she couldn't come?" Chopper stepped in, with a genuine inocent face. Zoro couldn't even be mad at him, he was truly wondering about it.

"Me and Hiyori aren't together anymore." He answered after a grunt.

"Ah..." Chopper made a sad face. "I'm sorry, Zoro." He reached the swordsman arm whit his hoove, and gently petted it. Zoro grunted again.

"It's ok."

"My, my. You know, Nami-san also have been gone through a breakup this year. Maybe she can give some advice." Robin said smiling to Nami's direction.

"Uh?" Zoro questioned, looking at the navigator seated across him at the table. She was getting red.

"Yeah, Nami-sis and Law-bro were together, you see..." Franky started, seeing that the woman wasn't willing to say anything about it.

"Okay, enough of talking about my life like I'm not even here!" She rose from he sit, lightly tapping her hand against the table. "You two..." She looked to the couple sitting next to her. "... it's your turn to wash the dishes." That said, she left the kitchen.

Zoro raised his eyebrows. Robin laughed softly.

"I wasn't looking for advice, anyways." He shrugged.

That new information proved the point Zoro had in the day he decided to marry Hiyori. That Nami didn't gave a care about someone proposing to him, and was truly interested in captain of the Heart Pirates.

That relieved his guilty a _tiny bit_. But it wasn't like he was happy about. Actually, it was the complete opposite.

He imagined them kissing, and his stomach responded immediatly. He left what was left of the food on the plate, and under Robin's watchful gaze, he also headed out of the kitchen.

On his way to the Crow's Nest he didn't saw Nami, and felt relieved for that. He needed some time alone.

His plan was to train and take a really long nap. He missed doing it in his favorite spots of the ship. God, he had missed the Sunny. It was the most comforting and cozy setting for him to think about his troubles.

But he regreted climbing that rope when he got up there and saw Nami at her desk. He tought of just going back down, but she saw him.

"I'm sorry for storming out. If you need someone to talk about that kind of problem, I'll be happy to help." She gave him a pretty smile, but her eyes were sad, he noted.

Then, he remembered Chopper saying that she would come up there when she sad or in a bad mood.

"So..." He started, entering the place completely. "This is your territory now, huh?" He noticed she changed some details about the place. It smelled like mikans, and had some few decorations. But his weights were still there.

"Well..." She pondered, dropping pen in the desk and looking around. "Now I understand why you were always here. It's so quiet. But I can change some things back if you want me to." She bited her lip, looking aprehensive.

He frowned at her behavior.

"What's up with you, witch? Since when you care about what I think about anything you do around this ship?" He crossed his arms, kinda concerned.

She frowned too.

"I'm trying to be nice, baka." She sayed, sounding more liker her temperamental self. "You suddenly call us to pick you up, then your wife doesn't come, then you're all sorrowful and then say you're not married anymore. How do you want me to behave? I'm worried, you brute." She said, angry.

He uncrossed his arms, softening his expression and sitted on the bench beside the desk. She turned to him, still sitted in her chair. He looked at her, wondering if he should tell her everything he was feeling. He wanted to. But some of his feelings were about her, and he was the kind of man who would share everything or nothing at all. He often choosed the second option, but after a year living together with a woman he tried hard to fall in love with, he learned to be more talktive and open.

"What happened between you and Law?" He asked, deciding to keeping things to himself. Plus, he felt the need to know everything that happened in her life when he wasn't around.

The question took her by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you guys broke up?" He was genuily curious. He doubted the guy had dumped her. He wasn't _that stupid_.

She sighed, looking at the sky trough the window. _Maybe if I open myself up he will do the same_ , she tought.

"You know...Some things... Aren't meant to be." She said vaguely, her mind seemed to be far away. "He's a great guy, I don't have a single complaint. But...There were always something missing." She finished moving her gaze to him, measuring his expression. He was looking at her with that metal eye. So sharp and fierce. Seemed that he could cut through her hesitation any moment. She wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words.

"You still love him?" He asked, boldly. He wasn't acting like the Zoro she knew so well. This version was chatty and more polished.

"I never loved him." She answered quickly.

He held himself back from smiling.

They held each other gaze for a minute, 'till she looked back to her pen and paper.

"I think I know one thing that may help you." She said visibly trying to change the subject. "Write about it. You can use all the paper you need, you'll find plenty in the drawer." She said standind up from the chair.

Zoro looked at her objects, and then back to her.

"Write?" He was confused.

"Yes, you know how to write, right?" She pretended to question his capacity.

"Tch, woman, of course I know!" And there he was, the old Zoro getting mad at anything. "But how could that be helpful?"

"Oh, Zoro. Don't underestimate the words that come from the heart." She told him, heading to the exit. Before she left, she turned one more time to look in his eye. "Do that and maybe I can find some expansive sake in the stock." She stuck her tongue out.

_ *Yakitory: grilled chicken skewers. _


	6. Drinking Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! There's another new chapter, but I messed the order lol. It's the one before the chapter named "Nami's Nest"  
> Enjoy :)

Damn that woman!

Zoro grunted while writing some words in the paper.

There were only few things that came to his mind. "I'm sorry for not loving you", "I'm sorry for being so stupid".

Although he was having difficulty, he realized that the act of writing was much simpler than expressing himself verbally.

He smiled once he recognized that the witch really had a point about this.

Giving up on trying to put into words how much he regreted what he had done to his ex-wife, Zoro decided to write down the things that were unspoken between him and Nami. All the things that he was brooding over during the year he spent in Wano. Things he wish he had said as soon as he achieved his dream.

It seemed that the pencil had taken on life of it's own, sliding fast on the paper gathering words that probably would never come out of his mouth; but there they were, all written down on the borrowed piece of paper.

After he finished, Zoro felt as if some of the weight he carried on his shoulders had disappeared.

He wondered if he should give the letter to Nami, but the thought made him really nervous. Maybe he should hide it. Maybe in a place she would easily find it.  
Maybe not.

Unsure, he put it in a envelope and then inside the last drawer of Nami's desk, which was empty.

It was too soon to make a move. She would think he was using her to forget Hiyori, and probably would be mad if she knew he married another woman when she was the one he had feelings for.

Well, those would be her reactions if she actually cared about it.

Feeling insecure, but kinda better, he decided to lift some weights before his much needed nap.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Back in her room, Nami smiled to herself.

It was official: Zoro was single.

Up there in the Crow's Nest he didn't seemed so down. Maybe she was overreacting, and he wasn't suffering like she first thought.

A tiny little bit of piece of hope grew inside her heart.

She went to her new closet to get a bottle of the expensive sake she promised giving Zoro if he wrote a letter. She would if he didn't do it, anyways. She was too happy that he was back.

The space Franky built for her was really cozy. Her closet was big, since she needed it. After the crew's captain bacame the Pirate King, gold and belis were not a problem anymore. The cyborg even put there a shelf where she kept her favorite sake and wine. But that information she wouldn't share with the swordsman.

She placed the bottle on her bed, and went to her desk, which had maps spread all over it. She was looking for flaws in them that she could fix.

That way she spend the rest of her day. Ocasionally she would check the weather that was boringly stable.

When night fell, she already had knots in her shoulders. It was time to relax. After deciding to take an extra bottle of sake, she stretched and went out of her room, heading to the lawn deck.

There Zoro was lying in the grass near the mast, with his hands behind his head and his good eye open, looking at the sky. Nami mimicked him.

"The sky looks gorgeous tonight." She said softly, caughting his attention. Of course he was aware of her presence, but now he was sitting, his gaze fixed on her face, then on her hands, full of booze.

"How do you know I wrote the letter?" He asked curious.

"I don't know if you did." She said while sitting next to him on the ground. "But I thought we could celebrate your return." She placed one bottle down and offered the other to him. He didin't hesitated. "Where are the others?"

"Chopper went to sleep minutes ago. The two love birds didn't leave the room all afternoon..." He told her the last part with a low voice. She chuckled.

"Can't blame them. It's fun isn't it?" She took the bottle from his hands after he opened it and took a long drink. He watched it as he listened carefully.

"What is fun?" _She's really gonna talk about sex with me?_

"Having someone." She said and took another sip, looking at the stars above them and passed the acohol to him. "Even Luffy thinks so, apparentely." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Boa Hancock went after him in the East Blue. He's in her island now."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Honestly, I thought he wasn't into women. Or romance at all." He was impressed.

"Yeah, me too. But I think that anyone who offered him as much meat as she gave him would make him fall in love." They both laughed and put some more alcohol in while talking about their captain's love life.

"What about curly brows?" Zoro asked with a light mood.

"I don't know, actually. We dropped him in the Baratie. When we were coming back to the Grand Line we went there to see if he wanted to come, but he wasn't there. I think he may be in Whole Cake." She said with a wondering tone. Zoro snorted.

"As if that ero-cook woud settle with just one woman. He must have gone nuts seeing you with another man." The phrase left a bitter taste in his tongue.

"Oh...That was difficult. He fainted everytime he saw us kissing." She chuckled. Zoro held the bottle a little too tight, the words entering his ears painfully. He hid the discomfort that the image on his head caused.

"Do you miss having someone?" He asked weakly, remembering how they got to that subject.

Her eyes widened with that question. It wasn't like Zoro to ask about her feelings. It was the second time in just one day.  
She pulled her legs to her chest, propping her arms on her knees, as she thought. Her eyes lost in the grass.

"Did you ever get the feeling of missing something you never had?" She looked his way.

"You had someone." He pointed.

"Yeah, but...Nevermind." She regreted her words, afraid of her exposing her true feelings. He only let a "Hmph" out. "Do you miss Hiyori?" She was now looking at him dead in the eye, measuring his expressions.

"I'm over it." He answered honestly, looking right back at her chocolate orbes.

"Already?" She lifted one eyebrow as he gulped sake in.

He shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be." He used the same words she had used earlier that day. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the phrase sinked in.

They were in the same page about their past relationships.

"Well, let's drink to the things that were not meant to be, then." She smiled at him, getting hold of the bottle again.

"And to the things we miss even though we never had them." He smiled back, but didn't noticed the light red color in her cheeks.

It was good to have his drinking buddy back.

He remembered the wedding tradition in Wano, when the bride and groom had to drink sake from the same cup. He did it with Hiyori.

But that could never compare to such moments with Nami.

The comfort of the Sunny, the touch of the wind, the sounds of the sea, the smell of mikans, the sky bright with shiny stars and the navigator drinking from the same bottle as he was.

That was a tradition he wanted to honor forever.


End file.
